


Secrets Revealed

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukihiro's been keeping a secret. Unable to bear it anymore, he decides to travel. To get the others agreement, he promises to reveal it once he leaves. How much can once text message change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Traveling  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: ?  
> Band: Larc~en~Ciel  
> Pairing: Yukihiro/Hyde  
> Disclaimer: I own no one sadly...though Hyde is in my heart.  
> Summary: Yukihiro's been keeping a secret. Unable to bear it anymore, he decides to travel. To get the others agreement, he promises to reveal it once he leaves. How much can once text message change everything.

This was the last thing he wanted to do. He had a life here. Friends. He was happier than he'd been in years. Then it all had to be ruined. He just had to push his luck, to wish for more than he could have. And of course, he couldn't just go for it. It was to complicated for him. So here he stood at the boarding gate, his ticket in hand.

Yukihiro sighed looking back at his friends. They'd all come to see him off even though none of them knew why he'd suddenly decided to travel around the world. The only explanation he'd given was that he needed too. He'd tell them, but only after he was safely on the plane.

He waved back at them before handing his boarding pass over to the woman at the gate. The sooner he was on the plane, the better. He couldn't take the look of heartbreak on the faces of the men behind him. He gave one more farewell wave and headed for the plane.

He waited til boarding was complete and the doors were closed. Pulling out his cell, he typed in the message. Sending it to his three friends, he turned off the phone and shoved it into his pocket. Hooking his belt, he promised himself not to check his phone til he could face his feelings. Only then would he face his friends feelings about his revelation. So with his mind made up, he closed his eyes and listened to the plane take off.  
     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *  
The three men stood by the large viewers window. They ignored the people watching as the smallest cried in the other two's arms, clutching the phone to his chest. Tetsu and Ken held the man tightly offering what little comfort they could.

"Yukihiro, you idiot," Hyde chanted. His words the only other sound in the group apart from his sobs. On his phone was the secret that now broke his heart in two. Four simple words that broke his heart while making him happier than he'd ever been.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukihiro's been keeping a secret. Unable to bear it anymore, he decides to travel. To get the others agreement, he promises to reveal it once he leaves. How much can once text message change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Sleep  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Band: Larc~en~Ciel  
> Pairing: Yukihiro/Hyde  
> Disclaimer: The members of Larc~en~Ciel own themselves no matter how much I wish I owned little Hyde.  
> Summary: Yukihiro's been keeping a secret. Unable to bear it anymore, he decides to travel. To get the others agreement, he promises to reveal it once he leaves. How much can once text message change everything.

_I love you Hyde._

Four simple words that had turned his entire life upside down. It'd been a month since Yukihiro had left, that single text message the only reminder of what had driven the other away. A month since Hyde had stepped outside of his apartment. Yukihiro had ripped his heart out. The dumb idiot. If he'd just spoken to Hydeto any of them, the dumb drummer would have known that Hyde loved him too. But no. The immature fool went and took off around the world, unreachable to anyone, before telling him how he'd felt. He'd never even given Hyde a chance to respond.

Since that day, Hyde had been locked up inside his apartment. Tetsu and Ken came over constantly to make sure he'd eaten something, showered, and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. They'd gone through this once before when Sakura had left them. Hyde had been in love with him at that time too. After Sakura had left, Hyde had pretty much written off everything. And that had been a one sided feeling, completely unreciprocated. This was much worse since Hyde now KNEW that Yukihiro felt the same for him. But of course, Hyde was the one left behind. Just like always.

"Hyde?" Tetsu asked pushing open the bedroom door. The air was stale, smelling of old smoke, booze, and Hyde. The curtains were pulled filling the room with darkness even though it was now two in the afternoon. On the rumpled bed laid an even more rumpled vocalist once more staring at the phone clutched in his pain, thin hand. "Hydecome on. It's time for lunch."

Hyde rolled over to look up at his long time friend. He could see the pity in Tetsu's eyes. He knew he didn't look nearly as beautiful as he usually did. He'd lost weight, not something he should do since he already looked anorexic half the time. His face was hollow, usually bright eyes dead. His once soft hair was knotted and tangled hanging loosely about his head. His skin was sallow, pale from lack of sun, dark circles ringing his eyes from lack of sleep.

Tetsu sighed. Flipping the switch, the overhead light buzzed to life. He headed to the bed through the cluttered floor. "Come onyou look horrible," he tried to joke offering a rather pathetic smile. It'd tear anyone's heart out to see Hyde in such a state. "Stop staring at your phone. Get some food in you and then get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Hyde pushed himself up lazily. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. All that mattered to him was his phone. The only thoughts in his mind of whether today would be the day Yukihiro would finally message him. His entire sense of time had literally disappeared. He honestly couldn't tell if it'd been an hour since Tetsu's last visit or a week. 

"Has he called?" he asked, his voice weak and pleading even to his own ears. "He's called you rightor texted? Anything?"

Tetsu mentally winced before shaking his head. "Nonothing yet. I'm sure it won't be much longer. You want to look beautiful for him when he comes back right?" He hated himself for playing on the smaller man's weakness, but it seemed to do the trick as for a brief moment, life seemed to spark back into dark eyes. Taking the others hand, he guided him out of the room to the kitchen like a child. Setting him down, he fetched a bowl and some cereal making up a bowl for him. Grabbing a spoon, he brought it over to the table setting it in front of Hyde. "Eat up and I'll help make you pretty," he promised.

Once Hyde had the spoon in hand and was eating, albeit slowly, Tetsu made his way to the bathroom to find a brush. Once he'd found the long forgotten item, he headed back and set about brushing out the mane of hair that had once looked so lovely. He'd have to find a way to get the other man to sleep. It wasn't healthy for him to keep going the way he was.  
Hyde looked up at him offering a childish smile full of an innocence only the vocalist could pull off at such an age. "I'll be pretty for Yuki right? He'll come see me soon and then I can tell him my secret."

Tetsu smiled sadly nodding. "Yeah. That's right. He'll be here soon to see you" he murmured setting aside the brush. "How about me and you lay down and take a napwait for him. Then he can wake you up with a kiss like in a fairy tale."

Hyde nodded happily in spite of the fact that in the back of his mind, locked away, he knew every word they were sharing was a lie. "Yeah. Like Snow White."

"YeahSnow White" Tetsu cleared the table before taking Hyde's hand once again. "But Snow White needs to be asleep for the kiss to work. Lets go" He led Hyde back to the bedroom and tucked him in before slipping on next to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and ran his fingers through dark hair. 

"he'll come for me" Hyde whispered, more to himself, trying to brace himself to the fantasy he was hoping beyond belief to be true. His fingers clutched at Tetsu's shirt as he buried his face in the man's firm chest. The warmth of the other seeped into his subconscious, reminding him of much needed sleep. In no time at all, his body succumbed to its own needs and he feel into a much needed rest, clinging to the man beside unaware of how the other watched silent tears slip down his cheeks. Or of the soft kiss placed on his forehead as Tetsu did his best not to cry for his friends misery.


End file.
